A log data collection system is a system aggregating log data, with respect to a plurality of terminal devices, into a log collection server, by periodically transmitting log data accumulated in a terminal device, such as positional information and a usage history of an application, from the terminal device to the log collection server. Examples of technologies related to a log data collection system are disclosed in PTL 1, 2, and 3.
In PTL 1, components corresponding to the terminal device and the log collection server are respectively described by the names of an agent terminal device and an administrative server device. In a log data collection system presented in PTL 1, an administrative server device delivers a log collection schedule to an agent terminal device. Then, the agent terminal device transmits obtained log data to the administrative server device at a time specified in the delivered log collection schedule.
In PTL 2, components corresponding to the terminal device and the log collection server are respectively described by the names of a distributed device and a central device. An object of a log data collection system presented in PTL 2 is to collect log data with high frequency, when some anomaly occurs in a distributed device. Furthermore, loads on a distributed device and a central device are periodically monitored, and collected at a time of a low load.
In PTL 3, components corresponding to the terminal device and the log collection server are respectively described by the names of a client and a server. Further, machine information collection is targeted as processing corresponding to log collection. A machine information collection system presented in PTL 3 includes a method of collecting machine information, in accordance with a schedule delivered from a server to a client, and a method of starting machine information collection only at a time of a low client machine load. Thus, it is realized that a machine load and a network load, accompanying machine information collection, are distributed.